The Post War Dream
by Rosario Central
Summary: What happens to each character after the Giant War, are the wars truly over for the gang? Read to find out. The title is from Pink Floyd's album The Final Cut. Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoH. T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this idea came to me while listening to the Final Cut. Anyways, whatever I write is maybe what I wish would happen, not what Uncle Rick will write. The whole story is written in third person.**

**UNIVERSAL DISCLAIMER: Everything PJO and HoH belongs to Rick Riordan not me obviously.**

**Frank**

Frank was truly up against the wall, both figuratively and literally. Porphyrion had him cornered against a marble wall, not only that, but Frank's bow was destroyed, the only weapons were in the giant's possession, one mean looking spear that easily towered Frank and then some, and weapons lying in the giant's hair, no doubt spoils of war collected from dead demigods.

Porphyrion was in no hurry, he seemed to be enjoying the breathtaking Athenian scenery, not to mention that Gaea would rise in an hour.

Frank knew he had to come up with some plan, his friends were all tied up, and he needed some god's help to defeat the giant. Suddenly Frank remembered the Prophecy of the Seven, about storm or fire, the final oath, in an instant Frank knew what to do.

Frank looked at Hazel who was gagged and bleeding, he smiled at her. Then he said, "Hazel I promise to keep you safe, swear it on the Styx matter of fact." A distant thunder could be heard.

Porphyrion started to laugh, "oh really son of Mars."

"Yes" replied Frank and with that he charged Porphyrion, he then jumped and turned into an eagle and started to blind Porphyrion, alas the effort was in vain, Porphyrion used his mighty hand and swatted Frank like a fly.

Frank fell hard to the ground, maybe cracking some ribs. Just when hope seemed lost, Mars appeared in front of Frank, armored and ready for battle.

"Stand up son and fight" was all that Frank needed to feel better. Frank and Mars attacked in unison, but Porphyrion was a worthy opponent, Mars himself was bleeding Ichor.

In one last attack, Mars battered Porphyrion with his sword and shield, while Frank climbed up Porpyphyrion's back and the reached his head, Frank fumbled to take out his secret weapon, his wooden stick and matches, Frank lit his life source on fire and began to stab Porphyrion with it.

**Third Person Narrator **

It was enough fire to make Gaea's world fall apart, it was also enough fire to burn the wooden stick, ending Frank's life. The prophecy had been completed, the fire wasn't Leo after all, it was Frank, and the Final Oath wasn't a promise by Percy, it was Frank who promised to keep his friends safe, and in his sense of duty he committed the ultimate sacrifice.

Mars then freed the other six heroes; Hazel couldn't hold her tears in. Percy had a sad face as did everyone else, then there was Leo, who felt bad for bullying Frank, then smiled to remember that in these last few weeks they'd bonded.

Mars approached the body of Frank, closed Frank's eyelids and placed to perfectly round golden drachmas on top of his eyelids.

(Hazel)

Hazel was crying, sobbing in fact when Nico and Pluto appeared. Pluto then approached her, awkwardly she could tell and said, "Hazel, I know this a hard time, but I know a way to get you and Frank together again."

Hazel was ecstatic; would her father really raise Frank from the dead?

"No it isn't what you think…not exactly anyway. Hazel, understand something, sometimes life and death aren't so different. I know you miss Frank, and Sammy, and I know you miss your mother. Let me return you to them, you can live in Elysium, like a queen.

Hazel then looked at her friends, they truly didn't know what to say, they knew this wasn't a conversation they were supposed to hear, they felt like trespassers.

Hazel looked at Nico and said,"you?"

He responded, "Well I can't leave, it would look like Hades killed me, even if he did me a favor."

After thinking for a second Hazel stood up and hugged her friends, in a second they understood what was going, they wouldn't see Hazel again.

Percy looked at her, with tears in his eyes, he was remembering every death of a loved one he'd seen, Silena, Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher, Bianca, Zoe, Luke, there were too many, too many for anyone, let alone a teenager. Then he said, "Say hi to everyone down there will you?" Hazel just nodded and hugged him tenderly.

Hazel then looked at her father and told him, "I'm ready."

Pluto then took her by the hand and down they went. It was a quick ride, after all with her father with her there were no lines to wait for; she'd get in Elysium no matter what. Once Hazel reached Elysium, her father left. Then she saw Frank. She ran to him and tackled him in a hug, he was very surprised.

"What, what are you doing here?"

"I came here, I had a choice"

The couple then walked down the beautiful road, houses of every era, all breathe taking. They then decide to sit down in a bench; Hazel explained what happened after Frank left. Then Hazel started looking around, she saw a couple, a beautiful girl, no doubt a child of Venus or Aphrodite hugging a strong, dark skinned man, probably a son of Vulcan or Hephaestus. She also saw Hunters of Artemis, a blond haired, around college age looking kid talking to a man in an eye patch. Hazel smiled, knowing she'd made the right decision.

**A/N: Well there it is my first chapter. The story won't be about Frank and Hazel, in fact this is the last time they appear, the following stories will be focused on the other characters, the ones I like better, Percy, Nico, Leo and the others. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes it's been awhile sorry for that, anyways I do want to take the story in another direction, one with more action and not a happy ending yet. The time frame for this chapter is before chapter 1 and it's in New Rome. The pov is an OC don't worry he won't play a part in any other chapter.**

**Liam POV**

I woke up to a messenger, he gave me a letter, and surprise Octavian called another "emergency senate meeting" today's topic, just like every other damn day was the Greeks and their treachery. After hastily finishing my breakfast and putting my toga on I made it to the Senate.

I guess I was late or something because Octavian was already sweating from all the screaming.

"…how much brothers does Rome have to stand from the vile Greeks until we take action, just like our glorious ancestors did. The gods themselves say that history repeats itself, noble Romans invaded weak Greece over 2,000 years ago and the same shall be done this very month."

Many Lares seemed to agree, a bunch of "I was there in Greece" were heard.

"What did the Greeks do wrong this time?" asked a Senator.

"They have no order, they live among fauns and centaurs, I remember the Cyclops, and he's one of them. Not to mention that they captured Jason and erased his memories." replied Octavian.

"They did, the bastards!" screamed a Lare.

"Yes, yes the Greeks did, poor Jason could do nothing." Replied Octavian.

"Well what are we waiting for; I say we attack them now." Shouted a Senator.

"Now, now, we mustn't hurry up, first we must destroy the Athena Parthenos, it's the Greeks secret weapon, and it's on its way to Camp Half-Blood as we speak, and Reyna is taking it with the child of Pluto. Yes the very Reyna, who you believed to be a Roman, betrayed us for the vile Greeks."

Man I gotta say, this Octavian is pretty convincing, I mean if what he says is true, then Greeks will get what they deserve, but what if he's lying.

"Well how do we know what you're saying is true?" I asked.

"Ah a fair and valid question indeed, look for yourself." Said Octavian as he fished out a coin, threw it into some mist thing, he then asked to see Reyna. And true to his word Reyna was in Spain, with Nico the son of Hades. And in the background a gigantic statue I assumed to be the Athena Parthenos.

"…yeah I'm gonna need 3 days to rest at least, this is the big jump, form Santiago de Compostela to Raleigh." Said Nico.

"Well alright that makes sense, and then from Raleugh to Long Island." Replied Reyna.

"You see fellow Romans, Reyna is a traitor." Shrieked Octavian as he waved his hand, which cut off the connection. There was no reply from the senate nor from the Lares, after all what more proof do you need?

Eventually someone spoke up and asked, "Well what do we do now?"

"It's simple", began Octavian, "We send a team of brave Romans on gryphons and kill the traitors and we throw the Athena Parthenos in the sea to rot, where it belongs."

Everyone agreed, Reyna must be destroyed or else the Greeks were going to destroy us.

**A/N: As you can see I did change some things from HoH, The romans are in New Rome not New York, and other minor changes. Also, most of what Octavian says are lies just to make the Greeks seem evil. **

**As always review and tell me how I did.**


End file.
